


marie fucks herself with a bad dragon rex toy. that’s it thanks for coming t

by actuallymarie



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, dildo, doggy dildo, i know my vagina facts guys shut up, just kidding yes she does, marie doesn’t give a shit about turning into a furfag anymore, non-penetrative, please help my eyes feel like they’re gonna turn into raisins, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallymarie/pseuds/actuallymarie
Summary: Marie doesn’t masturbate as much as she should. Besides, the first Splatfest was coming up, so she might as well get something for the occasion.





	marie fucks herself with a bad dragon rex toy. that’s it thanks for coming t

**Author's Note:**

> i only slept for two hours and woke up at 4 in the morning, saw some porn and knew i couldn’t sleep so i just whipped this up in like an hour or two while i wait for my chiro appointment. god save me

For the last few weeks, Marie _insisted_ to get the mail herself. Callie would often say she’d “go outside for fresh air”, something the other didn’t get much of herself, yet joined her regardless in fear of her big, innocent eyes running across the deadly label of a package that would be oddly heavy for its size. The dancer could only imagine what she’d say, “Who’s ‘Bad Kraken?’” “What’s inside?” and, worst of all, “Are you a _furry_ , Marie?” She winced harshly at the idea, and so, she practically clung to the mailbox, restlessly and with one eye open at all times.  
Finally, the hellish toy arrived, and she could finally relax—Or so she thought.  
The main issue was to get over how silly it looked in person. Sure, it seemed like a good idea before, but now that the star had it right in front of her, she grew just a teensy intimidated. The beastly cock was a bright red, and a shape unfamiliar with the typical squid’s. Not only that, but it was a big motherfucker—not just in terms of length, but how huge the bulb was. It was waaay bigger than they said on the website, and it looked terrifying to her inexperienced mind. Maybe she should’ve picked a different type of dog dick? They had like... 4 variations, right? Marie grumbled, touching the plum-tinted knot, feeling its firmness with a prod or two, and then stroking an extra finger along the veins that textured the whole thing. Haha, weird... How long was this thing again?  
Curiously, the girl’s pointy ears raised to listen for any surprise guests lurking in her house, though unlikely as Callie was out with her friends like usual, advertising her first Splatfest team. A sigh escaped her lips once she was reassured of complete and total privacy, and brought out the lube. Might as well try it; she wasn’t gonna throw out something so expensive.  
It actually looked... A lot better, when it was cloaked and covered with lubricant, like it was really alive. Aside from the fact that only a slobbery feral dog would have something that even _remotely_ mimicked its form, Marie could feel herself begin to warm up at how dirty this was. She huffed cautiously as her hand down below angled its tip and pressed it right above her most sensitive spot, making her bud pulse in sexual frustration. You couldn’t touch it directly, or else it would be total overstimulation and not-pleasurable-at-all, but when Marie put pressure on her puffy outer lips and pushed it against her clit, that was the ultimate move to get shit going. The celeb roughly did just that with the shaft, the inability to feel on one end making it seem like someone else was rubbing against her. She gasped and held her breath to multiply the sensation, Continuing to slide and rub furiously until the rubbery cock went too far left and slid in between her labia, totally on accident, mind you.  
“Ahm-!” She pursed her lips to shut herself up. Even when home alone, Marie had a habit to internalize her cries and moans in constant fear of being heard and humiliated. With a sigh, followed by shallow pants to recover and breathe for a while, she carefully continued the little accident and glided the lengthy red shaft along her salmon-colored lips, wordlessly whimpering and rolling against her swollen bead at the end of each little burst of pleasure. It felt so scary and good at the same time, like she’d get overwhelmed if she went only a tad faster, but that risk added to the fun. The shallow veins felt like little grooves, causing her heart to jump and her hips to tremble each time one came into contact. “Nng...” The girl’s eyes squeezed shut, the embarrassing feeling of sandwiching a candid dick against her vulva quite enough for her, until she felt a familiar urgency come over her. Lazily rolling to her side, her back curled as her hips bucked and rocked against her toy, only wanting frantic motion while it made her cum. The knot began to come into contact, pressing just below her opening and making her grit her teeth in pained satisfaction. With only another thrust, she stifled a squeak and arched her spine.  
“Mmmph....!” Marie’s hips spasmed, as did the rest of her muscles from every wave of ecstasy her orgasm caused. How long has it been, a month? That explained how depraved she had to be to buy such a thing. The _schlicks_ only got more audible with each shudder that resonated within her, unable to keep her whines down as she lost her mind for a couple of seconds.  
Only gasps for breath came from her now. Holy shit, she wasn’t sure if her unintentional nofap paid off or it was all the dog’s doing-maybe a bit of both-but that was probably the best orgasm she’d ever wrung out of a toy. It felt way better than traditional fingering, but what could be accomplished with using it like how it was designed for? The curious celebrity pondered for a bit, but honestly, was too exhausted to go on any longer. A hand reached for her tissue box—maybe another day.


End file.
